


Sometimes You Just Need Silence.

by NickFreakinSurvived



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Again, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Ellis gets a hug, Ellis needs a hug, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I always do that to them but I love them, I just suck at writing more than two character fics, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Left 4 Dead - Freeform, M/M, Other, Parent Death, Pre-Relationship, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, as per usual, coach and rochelle are used as plot fillers sorry, sorry ellis, sorry ellis's mom, they might be in love but this ain't the fic to discuss that, we'll get there one day, why do I hurt them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickFreakinSurvived/pseuds/NickFreakinSurvived
Summary: Nick could be an anchor, he could be glue, he could be tape. Words wouldn't fix this but sometimes silence is all you need.
Relationships: Ellis & Nick (Left 4 Dead), Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead), Nellis - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Sometimes You Just Need Silence.

It was bound to happen at some point, this was Ellis's home town after all.

He hasn't spoken since though, not a word. 

They made it to the safe-house in a morose silence, the only words spoken between them were alerts of specials or commons about to get the jump. The older three burned with concern, Nick slowed his own pace so the youngest didn't fall behind, he didn't offer any jabs or demands to speed up. Now wasn't the time.

The guy just had to shoot his own mother.

There was no horde waiting outside, that was the only kindness offered to the mechanic as he steps back outside to sit on the steps of safety. The door swings shut and Coach sighs, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. "Someone go out and sit with him, he shouldn't be alone right now." Rochelle opened her mouth to speak but Nick was already moving to the door, swinging it open and allowing to close again behind him. He knew what Ellis needed and it wasn't a pitying stare or kind words.

Ellis had only been out here for a minute and his arms were already covered in goosebumps from the night airs chill, he wasn't shivering though and Nick wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign. Taking off his suit jacket the conman steps closer before dropping into a crouch and draping the jacket over the younger mans shoulders; remaining in silence he drops lower, to his knees with Ellis sat between them and pulls the blonde back into his chest. Only when Nicks long arms are wrapped around the others shoulders in a tight squeeze does Ellis break the silence.

His whole body seems to shake with a gut wrenching sob, he bows his head and blue eyes shine with tears. Nick rests his chin on the younger mans shoulder, gently brushing his thumb over the racing pulse point in the hicks neck. The conman doesn't say a word, words wouldn't help.

The second he saw the guy staring at that zombie with utter heartbreak written across his features, Nick knew words wouldn't fix this. Yellow ankle length sundress stained with blood and black bile, cold dead eyes and grey features turned to Ellis in a snarl and all the kid could say was "Mama?". Nick knew words wouldn't fix this.

She charged at him and how the poor guy had the strength to raise his gun Nick didn't know. But he did. He pulled the trigger and Nick knew words could _never_ fix this. Nothing would.

Underneath his grasp Ellis starts a choked scream and Nick has raises one hand to cover his mouth. He doesn't want to, he wants Ellis to scream until it's over but he can't. They can't risk the noise, Ellis knows this as he rocks himself in Nicks hold, chest heaving with the unrestrained force of his now muffled sobs; he'd run out of breath soon and his cries would fall quiet, Nick knows. He can feel tears on his fingers as they fall down the mechanics cheeks, quickly turning cold as they meet the frigid air, Ellis's fingers grasp tightly around Nick's jacket as he pulls it tighter around himself: A sorry attempt at self restraint that just wouldn't come.

Ellis had to blow his own mothers brains out today.

Nothing anyone could say would fix that.

Nick could only hold the southerner as he howled out his sorrow. Words wouldn't fix this but Nick would hold Ellis to the Earth until he figured out how to stay put on his own again.


End file.
